Scoliosis is a term used to describe any abnormal, sideway curvature of the spine. The most common form of scoliosis for patients between the age of 10 and 18 years is termed adolescent idiopathic scoliosis (AIS). Although the particular cause of this type of scoliosis is still unknown, advancements in the medical field have enabled doctors to increase the likelihood of successfully treating scoliosis is children and adolescents.
Studies have shown that curvatures in the spine progress during the rapid growth period of children. Because of this, children suffering from scoliosis are generally recommended by their doctor to undergo surgical treatment to prevent curve progression and to obtain some curve correction.
One type of spinal surgery for treating scoliosis in children is the use of implantable rods that allow for continued growth of the spine. One or two rods are implanted into the child through the back of the spine. The rods are then secured to the spine above and below the curve using hooks or screws. Because the child will continue to grow after the spinal surgery, the child will be required to return every few months to have the rods lengthened to keep up with his/her growth.
One prior art invention of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,419,734 to Walker et al. This prior art invention describes securing a scoliosis treatment device to one or more locations on a subject's skeletal system. The scoliosis treatment device has a first portion and a second portion that is moveably mounted relative to the first portion. The second portion is adapted to move relative to the first portion by means of a rotationally mounted magnetic element, which is configured to move the second portion in response to the rotation of magnetic elements. The magnetic elements are moved by an external adjustment device that allows the doctor to lengthen the implanted scoliosis treatment device without having to make any incisions on the patient's back.
However, one drawback of this type of scoliosis treatment device is that it requires many elements and a large number of moving parts, thus making such a device very complex, expensive, and prone to technical complications, especially when parts need to be fixed or replaced. Another disadvantage is that the external adjustment device requires a power source to be operable. Such a requirement could be inconvenient or problematic when there is a power outage.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a growing rod that can cure some of the deficiencies in the prior art.